


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asikikisa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asikikisa).



Ice skating should've been easy, Haru reckoned. Ice was just the frozen form of water after all. Haru liked water, his love for water almost rivaled the affection he felt for Rin. It came close, but Rin was still first in his heart. Haru didn't really mind that.

But back to the point.

Ice was merely another form of the water that Haru adored so much. So why was it, Haru mused, that he was slipping over and over again.

It didn't make sense.

"Haruuuu!"

He looked up at Rin, watching the redhead glide seamlessly over the ice towards him. Rin skidded to a stop, splashing some ice and water into Haru.

"Fell down again?"

Haru nodded silently, accepting Rin's outstretched hand to pull himself up. Stretching his hands out, he tried to balance himself, wobbling precariously as he took a step forward.

Only to lose his footing and slip again.

Haru decided, water wasn't the same as ice. No, the two may be the same thing in different forms, but they were worlds apart. Water welcomed him, ice didn't.

He closed his eyes, prepared to hit the icy ground.

Only to be caught halfway.

Haru peeked open an eye, staring down at the icy ground that was so close to his face. A little more and he would have fallen face first into the cold hard ground. A pair of warm arms enveloped him, wrapping around him and scooping him up, preventing him from falling.

The arms pulled him upright, and a familiar laughter rang in his ears. Haru looked up, seeing Rin's mouth break into a smile.

"Come on Haru. Hold onto to me. I won't let you fall."

Haru smiled, it was one of those rare occasions where Rin wasn't embarrassed at being sweet. Haru decided that he would treasure this moment. And take advantage of it too.

He leaned forward, grabbing Rin's jacket, and pulled him down for a kiss.

Haru supposed he should have expected what would happen next.

Ice skating required balance and attention. With the slightest loss of attention, your feet would give way. And that was what happened to Rin.

And hence the two of them tumbled to the ground, arms still wrapped around each other, lips still locked with each other.

Rin pulled away reluctantly, prepared to scold Haru for surprising him. Only to be met with a smile on Haru's face. A huge rare smile that took Rin by surprise. He could count the number of times he had seen Haru smile on one hand, and hence this rare smile made Rin forget all about wanting to scold Haru.

After all, how could he possibly stay mad at someone like Haru? It was impossible. His heart wouldn't allow him to anyways.

"Come on Haru."

Rin smiled at Haru, pecking a kiss on his lips before getting up. Pulling Haru up, he took Haru's hands, sliding him around on the ice. Haru's wobbly steps grew stronger, and more confident.

Soon, Haru was gliding around on the ice next to Rin, without any assistance needed.

"Thanks Rin."

Rin turned at that sudden burst of words from Haru, and looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. Cheeks already red from the cold, they burned even brighter with embarrassment.

"N-nah. You did fine on your own Haru."

Haru smiled again, leaving to peck Rin on the cheek.

Perhaps, Haru thought, if the ice could make Rin blush like this so often, maybe he couldn't stay mad at ice. If ice helped him make Rin blush, then the ice had to be on his side.

Haru decided, perhaps he did like ice after all.

Only if it was ice skating though. And it had to be with Rin. No one else but Rin.


End file.
